This invention relates generally to production of synthetic wicker, and more particularly to non-flammable synthetic wicker.
In the past, wicker material, as for example is woven in sheets as for use in furniture, wall coverings, etc., was objectionable in that it could burn and become dangerous. Synthetic resinous wicker material was also subject to this objection. A need has arisen for a way or method to produce synthetic non-flammable wicker material, as for example attractively colored, safe, wicker strands.